


The Christmas Card

by StoryCrafter



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCrafter/pseuds/StoryCrafter
Summary: Miranda gets a Christmas card.She isn't impressed.
Kudos: 1





	The Christmas Card

*Season's Greetings, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanakkuah.

From Ginger, Carl, Lois and Dave.*

"What a lovely thought," Miranda said to herself after reading the card. "I bet she sends these things to everyone she knows.

Too bad the whole effect was ruined by the card being delivered *after* the New Year started.


End file.
